Starburst
by Ladyleo145
Summary: 1st off I would like to announce this is a crossover. But of course, the crossover secret. I'm sure you'll be able to guess but... In the fight Kagome gets hurt. There's face off against Sesshoumaru. Talking swords and a kick ass though slightly oblivious upgrade. Interested. Read.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome run!" everyone yelled as the young priestess was the new target of the boar demon's attack. Said priestess however seem to be frozen in place and within seconds, was struck full force by Its attack. Once the debris cleared the Inu-gang witnessed said priestess falling roughly to the ground unconscious. With such force her body bound from the hard ground only to land again on Shippo's pink balloon transformation. Which after a couple of seconds deflated with a warped version of the priestess name "Kagome!".

"Damn you Basterd!" Inuyasha yelled before using Tessaiga's wind scar to finish off the boar demon. However before he could ever contemplate his victory, a faint sob of "mama" made his blood freeze in his chest. Slowly Inuyasha faced the crying fox demon who, as if feeling his gaze on him turned a tear steak face a sobbed out "She's not breathing!"

At that statement, everyone ran toward the fallen priestess and crying child, all preying it wasn't so! That their sister, mother and best friend wasn't gone. Inuyasha, reached her first and without a word when to pull her into his lap. Only to find himself flung back to where his enemy corpse laid dissolving.

"What the hell!" He cried out disbelievingly.  
"Mama!" Shippo cried out finally smiling.  
"Inuyasha! She's breathing!" Turning around toward his friends in excitement, he missed what made them all pale in horror.  
"Inuyasha?" He questioned

"Shippo, move over here now." Inuyasha order with such seriousness the young kit instinctively responded. Going several feet toward him before giving protest.

"Inuyasha wh-" Without waiting a second the moment Shippo was far enough Inuyasha grabbed him and jumped father away preventing the struggling child from escaping.  
And escape he tried, the moment young Shippo seen Kagome's body being encased in a strange material that should have and was setting Inuyasha's skin on edge, he struggled harder.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled watching in horror as before long even her mouth was being cover. "Miroku! Sango! Kirara please! Somebody help her!" He sobbed as one by one he noticed his friends backing away from her. When he realized they had all abandoned her, the rage and helplessness that filled him both made him sob harder and bit down hard on Inuyasha's arm, drawing blood and forcing Inuyasha to fling him away.

Quickly as soon as he hit the floor, he raced toward her. Reaching her just as the material covering closed tight. "Mama!" He screamed pounding on the tough material as hard as he could while simultaneously Tessagia pulsed violently.

Inuyasha had seconds to react after looking down before his sword was ripped from his side to hover over Kagome's covered body and Shippo's form.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha and friends yelled out in alarm, only to be hissed at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Shippo watched the sword intensely, ready to defend Kagome with his life. However when he heard Inuyasha scream his name he couldn't hold back the hiss crawling it's way out his throat. Though not wanting to take his eyes off Tessagia, Shippo could stop the hate filled glare directed toward his so called friends. "Stay away from her!" He growled.

After returning his glaze back toward Tessagia, he noticed not only was it just hovering above him and Kagome, it pulsed in time with The heat coming from Kagome. "Mama," Shippo sobbed lowering his body onto the cocoon once he was sure the barrier around them will hold. "please don't leave me."

Abruptly Sesshoumaru stopped, assuming they were once again under attack Jaken quickly ordered Rin onto Ah-On. "My lord, what approaches us?" Jaken asked on alert now. However his master just stood there hand on… Not on Tokijin but Tenseiga. And the sword looks to be pulsing violently. "Mast-"

"Silent Jaken." Came Sesshoumaru's deep monotone voice. And while he didn't look at the imp, having been staring at his sword Sesshoumaru's order rang out load and clear "speak and die".

As Sesshoumaru stared at his father's former sword, he wondered what it wanted? After another violent pulse he amended it to WHERE it wanted to go. Unfortunately the direction the sword wanted to go, differ from the one Sesshoumaru was heading. "silence. I choose which direction we go, not you." He informed the sword. However much like Inuyasha and his wench, as if in direct opposition the sword pulsed again stronger. Strong enough that Sesshoumaru had to tighten his grip on the sword to stop it from jerkin him in the direction it wanted. Keeping his grip strong Sesshoumaru tried walking forward. It didn't work. The moment one foot left the ground, Tenseiga pulsed violently again making Sesshoumaru step in the direction it wanted or fall.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru growled. "I am the master here, you will obey me." Narrowing his eyes at the sword as his youki swelled around him. Once he felt the sword stop rattling he waited an extra second before releasing his grip on the hilt. As though waiting for the right second, the sword still didn't move.

"No you are not." Whispered though Sesshoumaru's mind. And this time when the sword acted it and the hilt flew from Sesshoumaru's hip and took off toward the direction it had urged Sesshoumaru toward. Growling and quickly ordering his pack to remain behind, Sesshoumaru took off after his sword.

It's been three days since the battle and while nothing has changed with Kagome, everyone noticed the increasing depression in the young kit. The fact that he also stopped eating alarmed the remaining Inu-gang even more. "Damn it Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled running a clawed hand though his hair "get over here and eat." Inuyasha's response like was the same as yesterday, silence.

After two days of pleading with his mother to come back, Shippo stopped talking and just cried. And only when anyone got to close to the barrier did his red eyes look up.

"Damn it runt." Inuyasha grumbled "listen Kagom-" suddenly Tessagia started pulsing viciously causing not only the sky to darken but the power to push everything around it's barrier back several feet. "Shippo!" Inuyasha screamed fighting to stay close. At Kaede's house, upon seeing the sky darken Miroku and Sango took off on Kirara toward the clearing they knew the gang was at. And while they to were hit with the blast of energy, being in the air gave them less resistance.

"Inuyasha! What has happened?" Miroku asked once he was sure they could hear his response as they flew up next to Inuyasha's crouched form. "And what of Shippo!" Sango yelled.

"How the hell should I know! Tessagia just started going batshit." Inuyasha quickly explained. Though his expression became serious as he turned away from them and saying one word that made the whole mess worst. "Sesshoumaru."

"Mistress."  
"Mistress, it's time to wake up."  
Woke up? Kagome questioned, confused because from what she remembered, she hadn't been sleeping. But sure enough, when she tried to open her eyes they refused to. However it wasn't just her eyes, her mouth, arms and legs refused to move. I can't! Kagome thought starting to panic feeling for some reason the voice was talking about her.  
"Mama, please don't leave me." Kagome heard from her sobbing son. Alarmed now, Kagome struggled desperately to find him. Shippo! Shippo! Where are you? She screamed but as if some cruel joke not only was she still frozen but Shippo's voice began to grow distant.  
"Mistress!" a joyful voice called out at the same time as the previous voice (not here son) said "about time."  
"You try escaping Sesshoumaru, I can guarantee that it's a lot harder getting away from Inuyasha." The softer, joyful voice said. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the voices arguing. Umm, excuse me?  
"Yes mistress?" the deeper voice asked  
"Yes mistress?" the softer voice chores at the same time.  
Can you tell me where we are, and where's my son? She asked desperately, still able to hear her son's whimpering in the distance.  
"Mistress, you don't have to worry your son is still with us." The deep voice started.  
"Yes mistress, once you wake up you'll have your son at your side." The softer voice finished.  
Awake? Am I asleep? She asked confused. Is that why I can't move?  
"Mistress, that's not why you can't move." The deep voice informed the priestess gently. "But rest assured, my lady. You will be reunited with your son shortly." Reassured by this fact alone, Kagome asked the question that's been bothering her since she hear the two talking.  
Why do you call me mistress? My name is Kagome.  
"Because my lady, you are our mistress. And at last we can return to your side." the soft voiced one interjected happily. Despite giggling again at the similarity between this voice's joy and her son on chocolate, she was still confused.  
Have we met before?  
"Several times." The deeper voice informed her, though she could note the pleasure rings the words.  
"However we sure both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's presence getting in the way are why you haven't claimed us yet." The deeper toned one commented offhandedly.  
I'm sorry, but will you please tell me your names?  
Strange that even with her eyes are closed, Kagome knew her question thrown them. Causing both to pause in a moment of pure…horror?  
"We're sorry mistress!" the softer toned one exclaimed  
"Please forgive us my lady." The deeper toned one continued. Both, as she guessed, sound completely horrified such a thing happened. That either one of them had forgotten to introduce themselves (or would it be reintroducing?).  
"My lady," the deeper toned one started just as the softer toned one said "Mistress," they continued by saying in unison. "my name is-" though that to was broken off when abruptly they once again choired.  
"It's time Mistress. AWAKEN."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Previously:  
"It's time Mistress. AWAKEN."

"How the hell should I know! Tessagia just started going batshit." Inuyasha quickly explained. Though his expression became serious as he turned away from them and saying one word that made the whole mess worst. "Sesshoumaru."  
. $. S. d. d. d. d. d.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku questioned before realization filled his features. "Inuyasha! Surely you can't mean…" however before he could finish, Sesshoumaru's deep monotone voice growled out his half brother's name.  
"Return it to me now." Sesshoumaru ordered, which only confused everyone. Sighing deeply at how the situation continued to worsen Sango heard Miroku, ever the pease-keeper ask Sesshoumaru what ales him. And was promptly ignored.  
"Return it now half breed." Sesshoumaru demanded narrowing his eyes. Annoyed Inuyasha yelled "What the hell are you talking about."  
Before Sesshoumaru could say anything more, the blast of power shot out once again but more powerful then before. Causing not only the Inu-gang to be blown a yard away, but Sesshoumaru also.  
For a second, as the debris cleared everything saw the two swords floating together. Then a blast of light blinded the scene.

Shippo wasn't sure what was happening, one minute he was morning another mother with Inuyasha trying to get him to eat. The next, Inuyasha is being pushed away as dust engulfed his world. "Mama," he whimpered again digging his claws into the cocoon covering his mom as he stared at Tessagia pulsing violently.  
After a few moments of this, Shippo watched in shock as another sword shot though the barrier to hover tight next to Tessagia. The two swords pulsed simultaneously, however just as violently as before causing a white light to cover them. But what had Shippo hissing, with his eyes tightly shut was the light around the swords grew brighter and bigger, until it covered everything in the barrier.  
"Mama!" Shippo screamed terrified.

Kagome, confused wondered what had happened. After the swords told her to awaken she was bathed in warmth. Warmth that seemed to seeped into every part of her body, and convince her that she was safe. Briefly Kagome consider staying here, she would have to fight, hurt, she wouldn't have to do anything. However the moment she heard her son scream for her, she moved.  
That's when the heat turned to fire, filling her up so completely, it was far to much. Shippo! Kagome cried struggling to reach him. This was the first time since she woken up paralyzed that her son's voice was within reach and she wasn't stopping for anything. Not even for the pain that worsen with every movement she made.  
But the problem was, with every movement she was able to make, fueled her determination. If it's pain, I'll endure everything you can give me. But I'm reaching my son. NOW! Kagome yelled just as another wave of pain crashed down on her. However accompanying the pain, was her being able to sit up. Screaming and taping into a previously unknown strength that build inside her, Kagome was able to reach out her hands before what felt like an ocean of pain, heat and fire crashed into her.  
Shippo!

Once the light faded and everyone could see again, the scene before them left everyone speechless. The first thing they register was the cocoon that held the beloved priestess was gone. What was standing (or really floating) in its place was a women holding Shippo tightly to her chest.  
"Mama," they heard Shippo crying. Everyone assumed at this point he still didn't realize what he was holding onto, since not only (to the inu-gang) the priestess was dead, but the women didn't look or smell anything like the women they (minus Sesshoumaru) grew to love. So imagine their shock when the women answered him.  
"Yes baby?" the women answered.  
At that statement, Shippo's head shot up and stared at the women holding him. And knew that despite his eyes and nose telling him, this women couldn't be his mother. The look in her green on green eyes which were surrounded by a sunset golden brown skin and burgundy with black highlights hair, told his instincts a different story. Tentatively and with confusion deep in his eyes he called out for her again. "Mama?"  
"Yes baby?" she answered again though with amusement in her voice now. Staring deep into the women's eyes for another long moment tears finally started it's long trail down Shippo's face as a relieved smile bloom. "Don't leave me again." He sobbed once again hugging Kagome with all his strength.  
"Kagome!" the rest of the Inu-gang yelled, shock and rage (in Inuyasha's case) in their voices. Unable to take it any longer Inuyasha growled at the women, turning his back on his brother.  
"Kagome died three days ago," his voice cracked at that however in a rougher tone he continued. "So how the fuck is you!"  
"Inuyasha, its true this really is-" Shippo started however was stopped when he saw the women holding shake her head. At that moment, although Inuyasha still didn't believe or trust her when the women smiled he felt that familiar shiver go down his spin. (AN: You know what's about to happen.)  
"Sit." The women whispered playfully nuzzling her nose against Shippo's cheek. Which resulted in Inuyasha meeting his old friend again and Shippo to giggle in Kagome's arms.  
"Don't kill me off yet, Inuyasha. Friend Miroku, Sango I have returned." Kagome answered with a slight accent to her voice as she silently urged Shippo onto her shoulder.  
"Where is my sword." Sesshoumaru growled when he watched the two humans on their fire cat head towards the priestess.  
"we don't know where your sword is Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku called out as the closed the distance between them and their priestess. Only once they did, did they noticed she was several inches off the ground.  
"Damn it Kagome! You didn't have to sit me to proof your you." Inuyasha yelled finally sitting up.  
"That is true." Kagome agreed "however I enjoyed this more." She finished laughing.  
"Lady Kagome! Your floating." Miroku shouted in alarm. Confused, Kagome glanced down and just as Miroku said she was floating. "Huh." Kagome said blinking. Then as if she planned it, she floated gently back down on the ground. However now she was holding Tessagia and Tenseiga in her arms.  
"Return Tenseiga to me." Sesshoumaru demanded upon see it. Kagome, after hearing his demand studied Sesshoumaru's form for a moment before shaking her head. Then when Sesshoumaru stayed waiting added "No."  
Immediately after that Inuyasha took a defensive stands in front of both Kagome and Shippo. Knowing he couldn't hold his own against his brother, Inuyasha yelled for Tessagia hand out and everything. However much to the surprise and dismay of everyone around her Kagome's answer was again "No."  
"Wretch give me my sword." Inuyasha ordered just as Sesshoumaru once again demand his sword.  
"Mistress! Finally."  
"M'Lady at last." Kagome heard whispered though her mine. Tenseiga? Tessagia? Kagome questioned, though with a confusing certainty she didn't understand.  
"M'Lady say it." Tessagia urged.  
"Please mistress!" Tenseiga finished.  
Taking a deep breath as Kagome tighten her hold on the two swords. "Tessagia and Tenseiga are mine. I am their mistress!" she declared feeling both swords joy. However before anyone could act, Sesshoumaru snarled and for a spit second his eyes flashed red and he attacked. Faster then Inuyasha knew possible, Sesshoumaru passed him and as his poison covered nails was about to pierce Kagome chest right above the two crossed swords , a shield erected around her and Shippo pushing Sesshoumaru back violently. Though strange enough, only he was pushed back.


End file.
